Sarah vs The Serious Fic
by sgafan360
Summary: A serious fic this time. Don't worry its nice and Charah friendly. Also takes place post Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah vs The Serious Fic

A/N- This one is not meant to be humorous. Similar premise as my previous fic, Sarah vs The Stall, but considering this one is supposed to be serious I hope Sarah is in character. The previous one, vs The Stall , was in fact meant to be parody (including some of the review replies and story summary) and has been renamed to Sarah vs The Dark Parody to reflect that. Hmmm could it possibly qualify it as a Viral fic?

However I do apologize to Foolkiller, and anyone else, for offending you. I am truly sorry you found that attempt at humor (something I am admittedly very bad at) offensive and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, feel free to let me know.

I don't own Chuck or NBC. Although GE (parent company of NBC) is trading at 13 USD per share so if I picked up some shares could I just buy the small part of GE that owns Chuck? I'd be fine with that.

Chapter 1- One is the loneliest number.

He was gone. Chuck was gone. They had known this would happen, she'd gone to bed that night knowing he'd be gone by the time she woke up, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. As she looked out at the courtyard, she had spent the night with Chuck in his apartment, the world looked duller. The colors looked duller and grayish compared to how they had looked the previous morning when she'd woken up with Chuck's arms around her. She missed him already, since the day of the wedding they'd been inseparable—something Casey found out the hard way when he hadn't knocked—and Sarah had been confused if the bride and groom were supposed to experience post wedding bliss or the guests.

Without an assignment she had planned to call in sick and take the day off, a first for her. She rolled over to where Chuck had slept and buried her head into the pillow. Her phone chirped, she recognized the ring tone as a message from Chuck. She grabbed it off the night stand and looked at it.

_I think they're taking my phone away. Sorry, I wish I could keep in contact, but I don't think I'll be able to. I miss you._

She wasted no time in responding

_Don't worry, we'll be back together soon. Do you think I could get Casey to bring me food though? Because I'm not sure I can think of a reason to get out of this glorious bed. _

His response took longer than she had expected, but arrived a couple of minutes later

_Morgan is taking over Ellie and Awesome's bedroom. They moved out yesterday._

Her response, both text message and real world, was instantaneous.

_Ok, I'm up and out of the house. I miss you. _

She wanted to say more, but those words were meant for face to face conversations. She thought back to the first real night.

***

_She collapsed against her weight bag after having spent the previous three hours working out her frustrations on it. Four hours earlier she had seen her dreams of a normal life evaporate before her very eyes. If the Ring hadn't interfered she would be laying in bed spent from a nights activities with Chuck, but they had and now Bryce was dead, Chuck was the Intersect, and she was alone. _

_Her phone brought her back to reality. She knew it was Chuck and she knew what he'd want to talk about, but she didn't want to. But she couldn't say no to him, "Yeah?" She used her most stand offish voice she could muster. _

"_Hey, I know today was rough on you and I just got out of my briefing so do you think I could come over and we could hang out?"His voice was strained and stressed. _

_She knew it was dangerous, but couldn't resist him when he sounded so tired and in need of a drink, "Come on over." _

_The knock on the door came a lot sooner than she had expected, she realized he must have been on his way when he called. _

"_Hey." She greeted. _

"_You look tired I—Its late I shouldn't have come."_

"_No its fine come on in." She wanted nothing more than to be angry with him, but she couldn't be mad at him for acting like the hero she had told him he was. Her life would have been so much easier if she had fallen for Bryce and not Chuck, but alas it was the nerd and not the spy who had managed to steal her heart. _

"_Sarah what's wrong?"_

_It was the moment of truth, either she had to give up any chance of a relationship with Chuck or tell him the truth. Her shoulders sagged as she felt the weight of the world descend upon her. "You look stressed Sarah, how about I buy you some time at a spa to make up for me forcing you to stay and babysit me?"_

"_NO! You didn't make me stay, I was going to stay regardless of what happened."_

"_Sa—" she silenced him with a finger on his lips._

"_No, this is hard for me and I'm going to speak for once." He nodded and she felt his lips curl up in a smile under her finger. "I—I like you Chuck. Actually I like you a lot and the reason I look stressed is because this thing," She gestured back and forth between the two furiously. "This thing is driving me crazy. This thing under the cover thing I don't like it." _

_His face dropped and his brow furrowed in confusion. _

"_No! That's not—I'm really bad at this. I like you, but I don't like the thing under the cover thing, because we aren't honest with each other and then we have moments like Barstow which I hate—No I don't hate what we almost—I hate that we almost and that we didn't and that we never got to—"_

"_Sarah Walker are you asking me out on a real date?"_

_The look on her face was all he needed, but she knew he would want the words. "Yes I am." Sarah dropped down on one knee and with mock serious asked, "Chuck Bartowski will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" _

"_Of course," he answered and they shared a nervous laugh. _

_He pulled her up and planted a quick kiss on her lips, it lacked the passion the later kisses would, but for now at the very beginning it represented everything their new relationship was. Short, honest, and innocent. _

"_It's getting late I should go." He made no move to leave as their eyes locked and he lost himself in her brilliantly beautiful blue eyes. _

_Everything in her told her to detach her emotions and return to her Agency training, but she knew that wasn't what Chuck wanted. She had done that countless times over the previous two years and every time she ended up hurting both herself and Chuck. So for the first time in nearly half a decade she went against her CIA training. "Stay, I sleep better when you're there." Her eyes were filled with vulnerability. "I want to wake up with you again. Barstow was the best morning of my life." _

_Chuck was momentarily stunned by the raw emotion in her eyes and voice. She was never that emotional with him, he knew it must have been difficult for her. _

***

She really had no idea what to do with herself. For the first time she didn't have an assignment to complete, cover to secure, or plane to catch. She was free.

A/N- Would anyone be interested in a Chuck/Get Smart fic? The movie not series, since I'm a bit young to have seen the series.


	2. That which we leave behind

Chapter 2- That which we leave behind

A/N- Sorry this took longer than I expected, something happened with my computer and I lost all my work in progress, but considering the abuse I put this thing through its entitled to throw a fit once in awhile.

Oh I forgot to mention that italics are either used in a flashback or text messages.

Sarah took another sip of her mojito and replaced it on the bar. As she did she spotted a man heading straight for her from across the bar. The guy wasn't unattractive; the smart Wall Street type and normaly she would have been flattered by his attention, but tonight she had simply wanted to alone.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked slipping into the seat next to her.

She put on a fake smile and turned to him, "How long have you been here?"

"Couple hours, now how about that drink?"

"So you saw me come in? Saw me reject that first guy when I walked in the door, the second when I sat down, and the two that came in after that?

"Yeah, now abou—"

"Did you think you were so charming that I wouldn't be able to resist? I happened to just want to come down here and enjoy a nice quiet drink _alone_." Sarah downed the rest of her drink.

"Your drinking a mojito? Barkeep put her next drink on my tab."

Sarah turned intending to tell him where to stick it, but he was already retreating back to his friends.

The bartender replaced her drink with a smile, "Must be some boyfriend to turn him down." She said while taking a minute to ogle the man who had just returned to his friends.

"How did you?"

The bartender just smiled, "You've been checking your phone every thirty seconds and are giving off enough signs that say "I'm happily off the market" to fill up every billboard from here to Vegas. So I'm going to guess it's the first time you two have been away from each other?"

Sarah was immediately suspicious, surely she wasn't that obvious?

"Also you told one of the previous guys that you had a boyfriend." She said before moving down the bar to deal with another customer.

A moment later Sarah felt her phone vibrate.

_Hey! I finally convinced them that my phone was not a national security threat. Only took them three days to realize I wasn't trying to smuggle a nuke in it._

She sighed. He was okay. _I'm fine, any idea of how long you'll be there?_

_Three months, hey do you think there's any chance they'd let you come out and visit? Unless you're busy._

She almost chuckled to herself, she had quickly fallen into a routine:

Wake up.

Work shift at the Orange Orange.

Visit Ellie and Devon.

Briefing with Casey.

Deal with Casey's annoying barbs.

Return to hotel room.

Sleep.

_I'm not busy, Chuck._

"That him?" The bartender asked a very distracted CIA agent. Sarah nodded.

_A super-spy like you? Come on I'm sure your busy kicking someone's butt. _

She dropped a pair of twenties on the bar and headed for the elevator.

_Nope I'm free as a bird. Ellie misses you._

She anxiously hit the call button for the elevator.

_You talked to Ellie?_

She laughed, she'd spent the majority of her free time with the young doctor. While normally she was nervous around Chuck's sister she was beginning to feel more comfortable around her. Plus she didn't have many choices when it came to friends. _Of course, why?_

_Sorry I just always got the feeling that you and Ellie didn't really get along. _

The elevator arrived and Sarah scrambled inside and waited for the rest of it to fill in. _Well before I was pretending to be your girlfriend, so she was always pressing me about our relationship. I didn't want our cover to be compromised; now it would be pretty hard to compromise our cover. _She was careful to avoid saying that they were in a relationship, the last thing she needed was Beckman finding out.

_Well I'm glad you two are getting along now, I have to go they're making me get up early. 5:00AM! Sarah can you believe that? _

_Goodnight Chuck. I have to get up at 8. _She grinned; it was nice to sleep in late and not have to deal with running surveillance on either a target or an asset.

When the elevator, which seemed to move with agonizing slowness, finally reached her floor she proceeded to her room with a great deal of self-imposed slowness. When she finally got inside her room she wasted no time in dialing her superior's number.

"Agent Walker this better be good."

"Yes, general. I have an issue with my cover."

"What is it?" Beckman snapped. She had been about to head home and sleep for a couple of hours, dealing with a CIA agents cover issues was not a very good reason to sacrifice those previous few hours.

"His sister is suspicious that we're going to be apart for so long."

"So break up, say the long distance relationship isn't working out. This what your bothering me about? Do you know what time it is here?"

"No ma'am, she would never buy us breaking up. I—I think it might be best if I went out and helped train him. It would sell the cover and I could help ease his transition."

"Fine, do you think Agent Casey's presence would help?" If she was going to have to go through this she might as well do it correctly.

"NO! I mean it would look weird if both his girlfriend and a fellow former Buy More employee both went to DC to visit him."

"Fine, report to Fort Meade by the end of next week." Beckman hung up before Sarah could say anything more.

Sarah headed to her closet and grabbed her pre-packed travel bag. She checked it quickly, found everything in its place and slung it over her shoulder. She was ready to go inside of thirty seconds. Sarah had one last thing to do before she headed to the airport. She dialed the only other non-work number she knew. "Ellie, hi its Sarah, I guess you're on shift so I just wanted to call and say that I'm taking your advice. See you when I get back."

***

_Ellie handed Sarah a glass of wine and took a seat on the loveseat across from the couch Sarah was sitting on. "So how've you been? Enjoying some time to yourself?" _

_"Yeah I guess, it's just we finally started moving forward and then he had to head off to Washington. _

_Ellie gave her a warm smile, "Well at least it seems that you guys finally got past that stupid "its complicated" phase."_

_"It was bound to happen sometime." Sarah responded with a smile, she had known for awhile that a real relationship was inevitable. It was something they were both slowly making their way to, not that Chuck was aware of that, but finally the day had arrived that morning in Barstow and she couldn't be happier. _

_"Have you talked to him?"_

_"Not yet, but I'm sure he's been pretty busy."_

_Ellie couldn't help but break out in a huge smile when she saw how down Sarah got when discussing Chuck. It might have seemed mean, but it was nice to see her brother's girlfriend be so open about her feelings. "You okay about it? You look kind of forlorn. _

_"I—I just miss him. I know they told him that he only had to stay at the DC office for a short time, but I'm used to him always being around. It's just—it's just kind of weird to not have him around anymore." _

_"Ever think about joining him? I'm sure you could get a better job out in DC than the Orange Orange."_

_Sarah laughed, she loved her real job and wouldn't leave it for anything short of the world, "I'll think about it, but don't hold your breath that'd be a big move and I'm not sure me and Chuck are there." In reality Sarah knew that she could easily root up her entire life and move on, she was always ready to leave at a moment's notice. The only thing that had ever rooted her anywhere was Chuck. _

A/N- This took a lot longer to update than I had planned. I can't actually upload stories from my hardrive to this site right now so I had to copy and paste over an older uploaded document and edit it.

If anyone has any idea about what could be causing the error and how to fix it (unless everyone is having this problem) that'd be greatly appreciated.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3- Reunited.

After a quick stop at Fort Meade to get further orders from General Beckman Sarah had proceeded to the safe house Chuck was being kept at with all due haste. Which is to say there isn't a traffic violation she didn't earn or a red light she didn't run through.

When she finally pulled up to the old Virginia mansion she hardly wasted time on decorum. She vaulted out of her car and took the stairs three at a time. She barely noticed her feet touching the ground. When she entered her first order of business was to search for the officer in charge. She located him a few meters on the right, "Where's Chuck Bartowski?"

The bored officer gave her a quick up and down to determine if she was armed. Seeing the frantic look in her eyes he smiled, some amusement to break up the monotony of his normal day. "I'm not really supposed to give out that information."

"Is he here?"

"I really shouldn't tell—"

"Sarah?"

His voice, was like a beautiful melody to her ears. Turning around his face was more beautiful to her than Da Vinci's masterpieces. She felt her heart rate somehow manage to race with excitement at his presence and slow down with relief. "I missed you." She said using every ounce of strength to avoid launching herself at him.

"I missed you to."

"Come on my room is upstairs.

"At least by a girl a drink first."

"No—No, I just meant that we could talk in private."

"Talking can wait." She said with a smile.

Chuck shook his head as he began ascending the staircase. "Actually I'm not sure it can."

The rest of the journey up the stairs and into his room was made in silence. It was a beautiful house; someone was spending a pretty penny on it not that she really cared. Finally he opened a door to a bedroom and motioned for her to enter. She did and after taking a couple steps in she turned around. Chuck was shutting the door, but she launched herself forcing his back into the door as her lips found his. It had been too long. The frenzied kiss didn't last long as Chuck reluctantly pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"Officially or?"

"Both."

"I missed you and Ellie suggested I quit my job and move out here. When I pitched the idea to Beckman that I could come out here and help with your training while helping my cover she went for it so here I am."

His approval came not in words, but the assault his mouth waged on hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and engaged hers in a duel. Neither couldn't hold back their moans of pleasure. After a minute Chuck's mouth moved down from her mouth trailing kisses down towards her neck.

"You. Know. That. We'll. Actually have. To train. At some point." She panted, having been made breathless from Chuck's ministrations.

Chuck paused for a moment, "Yeah I—" he was stopped when she both pushed him back onto the bed, landing on top of him in the process, and verbally cut him off.

"Chuck, Shut up and kiss me." She said with a smile.

***

"I missed you." Sarah said as she laid wrapped in his arms hours later.

He placed a gentle kiss on her naked shoulder, "I missed you to, but what if they realize that we're…"

"I'm not going anywhere, not anymore. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that. Have I told you I loved you yet?" They gazed into each other's eyes with an intensity bright enough to blot out the sun.

A smile danced on her lips, "No I think you forgot that, but so did I. I love you."

"I love you to." **Neither** could tear their gaze away from each others.

A knock at the door was the only thing that prevented them from starting up the next round. Neither had time to react when they heard someone enter. Both immediately scrambled for the cover of a sheet as the short figure of Brigadier General Diane Beckman appeared around the corner.

Sarah was shocked into submission. The General had caught her naked, in bed with her asset, just about to start another rigors bout of sexual activity with her asset, and with a very satisfied smile on her face.

Chuck had not lost his voice, "General we can ex—"

"Chuck!" Sarah cut him off hoping to make sure that he wasn't harmed in the eyes of the NSA director. She knew that her career was already over and wanted to help make sure Chuck's wasn't at the very least.

"Relax Agent Walker, I was already aware of your _relationship_, and frankly as long as your team continues to keep up the success rate I don't care. I'm a Brigadier General and director of the NSA my problems are a fair bit bigger than the Who's sleeping with who of officer gossip."

Sarah simply buried herself deeper into Chuck's shoulder, "Why are you here though?" Chuck asked.

"To tell Agent Walker that she's going to be overseeing every aspect of your training."

They both nodded and the General departed.

"Well that was awkward!" Chuck exclaimed as soon as the door closed.

"Yup, now where were we…" Sarah said with a seductive smile and suggestive twinkle In her eyes.


	4. Happy Ending

Chapter 4- Happy Endings

**Several Months Later**

She sat on the cold exam table waiting for the doctor to return and give her a clean bill of health. The physical portion of this she had no worries about passing, the psychological part which came after this she was a bit worried about. Would they let someone who was in love with her asset continue to operate as a field agent? The door opened and the doctor entered. She had her hair done up in a bun and her glasses gave her a very professional air. "So tell me the good news doc."

"I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, but I cannot clear you for active duty."

Sarah was floored, she had thought it was possibly the psych evaluation could get her benched, but not the physical. "I'm sorry what?"

"You're pregnant, Congratulations."

Sarah couldn't help but smile, sure she wasn't thrilled about not being able to go on missions anymore, but having Chuck's child? That sure as hell beat going on a mission.


End file.
